Simple
by AsH HewLett
Summary: El papel de esposa de por si era difícil. Pero el papel de esposa del Rey Calabaza, estaba fuera de sus límites. Sally no estaba preparada para eso, era mucho para alguien tan simple como ella. Jack x Sally (Rey Calabaza x Doncella de Trapo)[One-Shot]


**_The Nightmare Before Christmas_ _Es plena propiedad del Maestro, Tim Burton. Para lo único que utilizo sus personajes es para plena diversión literaria. Este fanfic esta hecho por una fan, para fans, sin intenciones de lucro._**

* * *

 ** _Simple_**

* * *

El salitre de los muertos, parecía desgasta esas tumbas solitarias donde los lamentos de las almas eran escuchador únicamente por la luna sombría que parecía sonreír burlona ante su perdición en ese infierno. .

Los gritos en conjunto con los escalofriantes rugidos de los entes que asechaban la noche, eran la canción de cuna que era cantada a los demonios del terror que se criaban en esa ciudad. Era lo normal, todos las criaturas que estaban en su etapa primera en su crecimiento en ese lugar eran lo suficientemente terroríficas como para que esas simples cosas llegaran asustarlas. Ellos no eran como los vivos, ellos eran entes del terror que su principal objetivo en la vida era perturbar, asustar e incluso matar a los vivos.

Sin embargo, ese no era su caso. Sally estaba lo bastante acostumbrada a escuchar esos sonidos como para que eso le impidiera dormir.

El sonido del viento que susurraba palabas sombrías en su ventana, para que lo dejara entrar, la distrajo un poco de los pensamientos desbocados que golpeaban su mente. Su mirada dulce se poso sobre, las brasas encendidos, que daban pelea a la noche.

Era extraño estar en ese lugar, la habitación que tenía en la mansión de su creador no era tan cálida como ese cuarto. La cama era tan acogedora y cómoda no como esa cama maltratada y dura que él doctor le había proporcionado. De igual modo, no era que ella acostumbraba a dormir en ella siempre, conocido era su fetiche de dormirse en algún lugar del cementerio o de la siniestra ciudad, por no querer volver a ese lugar a quien el Doctor insistía que llamara "hogar". No le molestaba del todo, pero esa cama por alguna razón era mortalmente confortable.

Su mirada se poso por encima de su hombro. Allí, dormido en el limbo de esa mente emprendedora y demente, se encontraba sumergido en el rio de los sueños oscuros que lo hacían sonreír dulcemente, su actual y reciente marido.

Girándose sobre su espalda, hasta decaer sobre su costado, lo observo hipnotizada por sus fracciones de marfil. Frente a ella, dormido entre las mantas compartidas de su aposento mutuo, el Rey Calabaza, se mantenía en un estado que nadie a excepción de Zero y ella podían presenciar.

Se veía tan vulnerable, como un eterno cadáver que no había decidido revivir de entre el más allá, para vagar por la paz eterna de la silenciosa muerte. Sus pequeñas manos cosidas, se depositaron sobre esa mandíbula fría, delineado con las yemas de sus dedos esa dura frialdad del hueso. No pudo evitar sonreír como una idiota enamorada, al darse cuenta de que ahora era plenamente perteneciente a ese sujeto.

Su eternidad ya no era del doctor Finkelstein, sino que se había vuelto eternamente dependiente de Jack. Ya era libre, a pesar de que un titulo formar los unieran, ella se sentía libre amándolo sin ataduras, como la esposa que era ella ahora.

Era extraño…Ya habían pasado alrededor de tres meses desde la boda y la luna de " _espanto_ " (Como lo solían llamar ellos) y aun no podía acostumbrarse a ese tratado respetuoso de la gente del pueblo. Fue como si de repente, la antigua y dulce Sally se había esfumado, para ser remplazada por Sally Skellington, la nueva reina del Halloween, que tenía un esposo que podía ser mortalmente peligroso si alguien se atreviera a tocar o a insultar a su más preciada joya.

Extrañaba esos días en donde podía hablar con los integrantes de esa ciudad, sin que los mismo estuvieran rodeado por el nervio temeroso de que si llegaban a decir algo fuera de lugar o insultante, el Rey de ese lugar se presentara ante ellos para darle un susto que detendría su sistema.

Ella no era un monstro que invocaba terror, ella sentía más miedo de sí misma del cual ella impartía hacia el exterior. Sus ojos no trasmitían maldad, avaricia, demencia o algo similar como la de los demás, en cambio, según Jack, sus ojos trasmitían la inocencia perdida de ese lugar, la amabilidad que pocas veces era usada y la inteligencia propia del cual su creador le proporciono.

Los lugareños de ese sitio, a diferencia de lo que ella y el doctor esperaba, apenas la vieron le tomaron un cariño digno de lo que era: Una delicada muñeca de trapo. No la vieron como "La creación de un doctor enfermo", ni siquiera como "La estúpida que no era capaz de asustar ni a niños de kínder". Sino que la adoptaron como "La bella Sally".

—¿Dulce o truco, amada mía?— La voz la sobresalto, con su mirada perdida en ese piyama color hueso, que usaba Jack para dormir. Levanto sus ojos un poco para encontrarse con esas cuencas oscuras, que lo observaban soñolientas.

—Uh…

—¿Te asuste?

—Si…—Confeso ciertamente avergonzada. Su corazón sobresaliente, no ayudaba mucho para eso casos, maldita sea la hora en la que a su creador se le ocurrió introducir un órgano tan humano en su sistema de tela. Jack, siempre la descubría cuando estaba avergonzada o nerviosa, gracias a él.

—Bueno…Ese es mi trabajo. ¿No?— comento divertido, ganándose un pequeño golpecito en su nariz por parte de su pequeño dedito respingado.

—Lo siento…¿Te desperté, Jack?

—¿No puedes dormir, Sally?— Ignoro su pregunta, ella lo noto. Sonriendo con cariño ante su preocupación genuina, llevo sus labios hasta los de su marido robando un suspiro de ellos al masajearlos con suavidad con los suyos.

Su aroma calo por sus fosas nasales haciéndola cerrar sus parpados, para apoyar la nariz sobre ese pecho esbelto. ¿Era extraño que Jack oliera a las más frescas calabazas, todo el tiempo? Claro que no. Él era el rey de las mismas, era normal que trasmitiera ese delicioso olor todo el tiempo.

—Simplemente estoy pensando, querido. No es nada importante…Por favor, vuelva a dormir…—Pidió en un susurro, deleitándose con el tacto de esos huesudos huesos que cubrían la curva de su cintura. Una delicada y sensual caricia subió por la curva de su espalda baja hasta posarse completamente sobre su espalda, arrimándola tras un suave empujoncito hacia su cuerpo.

—¿Qué clase de esposo seria sino me preocupo por los desvelos de mi hermosa esposa?— pregunto, haciéndole cosquillas sobre su cuello. Ella rio sin darse cuenta, apegando más ese cráneo a su piel, su tacto era tan tranquilizador— Entonces…¿Qué sucede?

—Nada…

—Dime, Sally—La curiosidad de Jack, sobrepasaba los limites a veces y si a él se le metía una duda en su cabeza, no descansaría hasta haberla calmado en todos sus ángulos.

Ella bajo su mirada hacia esa tela blanca que era presionada, casi estrujada, por sus dedos. ¿Era bueno compartir sus preocupaciones con él? Después de todo eran simplemente eso…Preocupaciones que ella siempre tenia de su persona, no quería preocupar a nadie con ello más que así misma.

Conocía a Jack, él la cuidaba como nadie más lo había hecho. La trataba con una delicadeza y ternura que terminaban por enamorarla cada día más de él. Le susurraba palabras hermosas recitadas por poetas eternos, cuando no podía dormir. Le robaba suspiros satisfechos cada vez que la besaba con esa dulzura disfrazada de elegancia. Besaba sus parpados con devoción, pensando que ella estaba dormida. Sin contar, esos hermosos detalles que tenia hacia su persona que siempre arrebataba miradas avergonzadas y tímidas que se escondían detrás de una flor marchita que era torturada por su dedo índice y su dedo pulgar.

—¿Por qué me elegiste a mi?—Jack, en ese momento se enderezo un poco, para observarla de frente.

—¿Qué hay con esa pregunta?

—Tú pudiste haberte conseguido a alguien mejor. Alguien más terrorífica o mucho más hermosa…No alguien tan…

—¿Simple?— Ella no quería decirlo, pero de alguna manera esa palabra salida de sus labios le dolió un poco. Sin atreverse a observarlo, lucho contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus enormes ojos expresivos. –Sally…¡Por favor!...Tú eres lo más complejo que pudo haberme cruzado en mi camino. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de ti misma?

—Pero…

—Con decir que fue más sencillo aprender en qué consistía la navidad, que los que siempre piensas…No eres simple, cariño. Eres lo más inesperado y maravilloso que pudo haber entrado en mi vida…

Ella reprimió una sonrisa que quería cubrir sus generosos labios cosidos. –Yo no asusto como las demás, Jack…

—¿Qué más da si asustas o no?. Estas casada con el Jack Skellington. Eso de por si da miedo…—Ambos rieron ante la broma inocente. Un huesudo dedo enredo una hebra rojiza entre él, llevándola hacia esos inexistentes labios depositando un suave beso sobre si.— Eres hermosa, inteligente e inocente…¿Qué más podría pedir un demonio como yo, Sally? Ya de por si eres como una fantasía para mí.—Confeso amorosamente, contra su rostro.

Llevo su rostro hasta su largo y elegante cuello, respirando con tranquilidad. Adoraba el aroma de Sally, olía al más delicioso y sublimes de los otoños, donde las hojas secas acariciaban la tierra desnuda cubierta de humedad. Ella era el manto que cubría su desnudo corazón. Como el otoño que cubre los suelos desprotegidos, ella se encargaba de proteger su pecho simplemente con su presencia.

El vació y la soledad que la fama no pudo cubrir en el pasado y que la Navidad no hizo más que recalcarla, ya no existían por causa de esa pequeña doncella cosida que tras sonrisas dulces parecía quitarle el aliento, aunque este no existiera.

—Te amo, Jack…—La escucho susurrar entre sueños, cuando los duendes invisibles de los sueños comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia en esa habitación.

—Y yo te amo a ti, mi amada Sally…

* * *

 _ **¿A alguien más le gusta las locuras de Tim Burton? :)...¿No?:c ¿Solo a mi?..Okey :C**_

 _ **A esta pareja le tengo un enorme cariño, fueron una de las primeras que me agradaron cuando era niña. Y recordar ese sentimiento que te da ver nuevamente la película, es una sensación tan hermosa.**_

 ** _Es decir...¡Mírenlos! Es una dulce doncella de trapo y un esqueleto Rey del horror... ¿Como no gustarme la encantadora pareja que hacen? jajaja xD_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer. Y espero haberlo hecho bien, es el primer fanfic de esta pareja que realizo, por lo que los errores siempre pueden estar. :)...Por favor hagamelo saber! :D_**


End file.
